


A Mutual Break Up

by writingismydivision



Category: The Adventures of Shirley Holmes (TV)
Genre: Break Up Talk, F/M, Post S4E04: The Case of the Virtual Zeus, Teen Crush, Understanding, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismydivision/pseuds/writingismydivision
Summary: After cracking the case, Shirley and Matt take a walk, discussing their relationship.
Relationships: Shirley Holmes & Matt Harris, Shirley Holmes/Boris "Bo" Sawchuk (mentioned), Shirley Holmes/Matt Harris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	A Mutual Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that there are no fics for this show, so I decided to write one. I literally wrote this in like 20 minutes while waiting in the car for my parents. Even when I had vowed not to write anything until my exams are over. I made a vow. I swore it. And then I broke it.

"I want you to know that you don't have to change yourself for me" he said and she knew that she couldn't, even if she tried.

"I know."

There was silence as both of them walked, the wind breezing and birds chattering, as they waited for the other to say something.

It was her who broke the silence. "Matt, look. I have never been good at this, but I really like you."

Matt stopped, and so did she. He turned to her. "I like you too. A lot."

"I am so grateful for you to help us on this case" She continued "But you know, I think I haven't been myself during this case. I think I have been paying more attention to you than the facts, and don't, for once, think it's your fault, it isn't. It's just- it's-...I don't know! I don't know what it is. Please don't be mad."

"I think I know what it is. I am distracting you" he held his hand up when she opened her mouth to protest "Yes, I know it's not my fault. but it isn't yours either. You have a crush on me, just like I have one on you."

She looked away, pink coloring her cheeks.

"Shirley. Look at me."

She looked into his eyes, Oh God, he could stare at those beautiful blue orbs for eternity.

"Do you want to continue what is between us?"  
  
"Matt, I wish I could. But I don't think it will do either of us any good. If we pursue this relationship, we will be too consumed in each other that we would not give any thoughts to things around us, just like we did during this case. And it will be harmful for both of us. Our relationship will have love, but we won't we as capable as a team as we are as individuals."  
  
The birds had started to fly home.  
  
"I hope you are not mad, because this is the good thing for both of us. I want us to be happy, even if not together."  
  
He smiled, "Don't worry, I am not mad. There is one think though, that is bothering me."  
  
He felt her tense, "What is it? Is it something to do with me?!"  
  
"No, no. I just wonder, are you trying to say that this is a mutual break up?"  
  
She laughed, it was an angelic sound. "Yes, probably. I don't know, I think it is."  
  
She looked away, a small, sad smile on her lips.  
  
"Hey. Don't look like that. I understand. And it happens all the time. It's not like every teen crush ends up as a romance."  
  
He, who was gazing at her during the whole conversation, looked at something behind her, "And besides, you need someone whom you can both love and funtion with, as a team. And someone who loves you the same way. Like him."  
  
She blushed, but didn't look at what he was indicating to. She didn't have to, because she knew, that if she were to turn, she would see Boris Sawchuk, her best friend, having a conversation with Bart James.  
  
With a mischievous smile on his face, he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I know you've liked him before I was in the picture, and would continue to love him after I am gone from it."  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. This is my first fic for this fandom.
> 
> Love,  
> writingismydivision


End file.
